


Just Another Party...

by Destructive_Angel



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF, Queen (Band)
Genre: Angry Roger Taylor (Queen), Bisexual Brian May, Bisexual Roger Taylor (Queen), Drunk Roger Taylor (Queen), Fluff, Fluffy Ending, I’m hella dumb, M/M, Maylor - Freeform, Party, Roger Taylor (Queen) Being an Idiot, Very fluffy, first fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 08:50:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18937555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destructive_Angel/pseuds/Destructive_Angel
Summary: The boys are back at it again, partying it up and roger gets wasted, fluff ensues.Hey so this is my first fic that I’m posting on here, and it’s based on an Instagram post so obviously I wrote about it. Lol. I just love queens party shenanigans.Also, just thought I should let ya know I might add chapters to this!





	Just Another Party...

Here they were, out and partying again. And obviously, what would a party in the 70s be without alcohol and loads of drugs. Roger wasn’t complaining, neither was Freddy. Brian was into it, not as much as the others. But John was having none of it. Not even five minutes in and they were absolutely slammed. 

“HA! Your outfit makes you look like a lunch box!” Roger exclaimed loudly, pointing at Freddie’s silver coat. Freddy strutted away, deeply offended going over to a fish pond waving, while saying, “sure thing, tell me when you want to change your Barbie hair.” He only laughed before walking over to the bar, which was never a good thing. After just two more shots, he had almost no recollection, filter or control over his naturally load personality. 

Now, while all of this was happening, Brian was simply enjoying a nice mojito. It was spring and he was leaning on a wall near the balcony, the warm rainy breeze drafting lightly over his hands. He’s been out here for a while and had had enough to feel fuzzy, but after a while, we went inside to refill his drink. 

While Roger was just stumbling all over the place, he was doing some weird dance turn thing clumsily. Some girls laughed at him as he flashed a smile and threw around some finger guns, before running into Brian. “Briaaaan, howzitbeen? Feels like I haven’t seen you in foreverrr” Brian just rolled his eyes, almost asking how much he had, when he realized, oh wait it’s Roger.  
Roger was honestly a mess, he smelled like cigarettes and had a strong smell of alcohol on him too. His hair was messier than usual too. Brian was a foil to this, his hair was as poodle like as it always was, and he almost never had a smoke like Roger. 

“Hey have you seen deaky anywhere? I wanted to talk to him about some song lyrics I came up with.” Roger grunted before saying, “why don’t you talk to meeee about that stuff? I can write somgs!” Brian rolled his eyes before moving Roger out of his way, Roger following after him. “Briaaaaan, mayyyby~” he giggled like a schoolgirl, Brian thought as he kept on his merry way. After what seemed like hours of waking, he finally found John. 

On the way there, Roger found himself basically on Brian, he was leaning a lot of his weight onto him and had both him arms on his shoulders. Sometimes his feet would lift off the ground because of their height difference, but for the most part they just dragged around behind him.  
“John! There you are, I’ve been looking for you forever!” John and roger started talking and doing some rough melodies of what the song would sound like while roger was messing around, tseeking attention. 

After not even five minutes roger was stumbling over to them, calling Brian’s name again and standing behind him. “So, no, I was thinking it could go like, wake up in the morning with a gooood face” and while he was going to finish the verse, Roger suddenly tapped his hand on his shoulder before twisting him around by them and planting a kiss on his lips. It lasting at least a good four seconds. The taste of tequila mixing around, Brian feeling like he could get drunk off of just this, it was fast but so intoxicating. 

“Uhm, Freddy?” Freddy looked away from the fish he was trying to hug, straight at Brian and Roger. They split apart, Rogers hazy blue sleepy eyes looking at Brian’s now wide open green ones. In the shock of it all, Roger stumbled and Brian caught him barely by his waist. “GAYYYY” Freddy laughed hard, before falling abruptly into the pond he was oogling. The two fools just stared at each other more, before Brian pulled away and started walking over to the car. Roger staring at him still, Freddy running after Brian calling, “SHOTGUN” and Deacy was just laughing his ass off. 

On the way home, John drove with Freddy obviously in the shotgun and Brian and roger in the back, Roger passed out on Brian’s shoulder, fast asleep. Brian was bright red, still thinking about what happened. Rogers bright eyes and soft lips, his wild light hair, just Roger. They stayed like this for the rest of the ride to their place, Brian having to carry Roger Brian style, his face pressed into his chest. ‘He looks like an angel’ Brian thought, throwing him into us bed, but gently... ish. He wonders if he’ll remember any of this tomorrow morning...

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s the post it was based off!  
> https://www.instagram.com/p/Bwp-1SRhg3A/?igshid=4xgmlij9j5n8
> 
> *cough cough* I just thought it would be cute *cough*


End file.
